The Book Thief
by purpleunity321
Summary: A KakaSaku, SasuNaru, sorta crossover, story. Includes neopets and books. rated M to be safe, but mostly it could be in the T. Also includes SyaoSaku from CCS. R&R please, no flames


Warning: OOC-ness and Mary sues, and yaoi. And student-teacher love.

The intruder climbed in to the room quickly and quietly. It scanned the room. It was searching for something. At last it found what it was looking for. It quickly set to work, being careful and silent as to not disturb the man in the room. It mentally sniggered. At last, they were all its! And the so-called pervert wasn't even waking up! Today must be its lucky day. Or night. It was taking the most precious thing in the WORLD!!! And nobody was going to stop it. At last it finally got all of the priceless things. As it crept out, it wondered how long it would take for the man to realize they were gone. He didn't know who it was, so he couldn't blame it. He never met it. Chuckling silently, the thief slipped away, and literally disappeared into thin air.

(There's a reason why I used "it" for the pronoun instead of "he" or "she". I didn't want you to guess the mystery person.)

_-Muhahahawhoisthethief-_

"Where is HE?!" cried a pink-haired girl. "He's later than usual!" "Hn," said (or grunted) a black haired and eyed boy-no excuse me, teen.

He was pale and slim, yet well built, contrasting with the other male, who was blond, blue eyed, tan and was sort of feminine that you could easily mistake him for a girl at a distance.

"Meh, he'll probably say something like "he got lost on the road of life, or something like that," complained the girl.

The blonde, who was usually talkative, was unusually silent. And the girl voiced this thought.

"Naruto why are you so silent? Did you lose a bet?" asked the girl worriedly.

Ever since he stop trying to get her to date him, he and her became good friends. When he wasn't being annoying and obnoxious. "Huh? Oh! Sorry, it's just that I didn't get a lot of sleep. Somebody woke me up screaming at the top of their lungs at 3 a.m this morning…." He stifled a yawn.

"Really? Me too, what about you Sasuke bast-, I mean Sasuke?" said the pink haired girl, stumbling over the name. She meant to say bastard. Sasuke frowned at this.

"Hn."

"Hn yes or Hn No?"

"Hn."

"It's a yes."

"How do YOU know Naruto?"

"I just DO Sakura."

"Whatever, just WHERE"S KAKASHI?!?!?!??!??!" screamed Sakura so loud that birds flew out of the trees in a 5-meter radius.

"I. Don't. Know," growled Sasuke, picking himself up from the ground. "And you didn't have to yell so loud," complained Naruto picking himself off because of the scream. Sakura chose to not retort.

"Hey There he is!" "WHERE?" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, looking around. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you start getting interested in training?" Sakura blushed. "Well I- Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?"

Kakashi was walking in a mechanical fashion, eye dull and glazed, with no emotion whatsoever coming out, arms hanging limply at the side, shoulders hunched. In short, a zombie. Sasuke frowned. Something was missing…

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Gone."

"What?"

"All gone."

"What's gone?"

"Disappeared. Vanished. Poof. Gone. All Gone. Every single one."

"What's gone?" Naruto asked curious. Sasuke was silently brooding of what was wrong with Kakashi when it clicked.

"You don't have Icha Icha Paradise," he said in amazement.

"Every. Single. One. Gone." Silence ascended upon them.

_Sasuke Thoughts_

…Who on earth would steal Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise's books? I mean it's just por-

Wait a minute…book…

**Naruto Thoughts**

I felt my mouth hang open. KAKASHI WITH NO BOOK?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waitaminuit…book… porn…maybe …

Sakura Thoughts and P.O.V.

No book. Kakashi has no book. KAKASHI HAS NO PERVERTED BOOK!! Some how, instead of feeling horror, I felt elated. At last he can pay attention to us!! I couldn't help but squeal mentally at this. I had a bit of a…crush on my teacher. I stopped crushing on Sasuke when I saw the "Incident"

_Flashback_

_Sakura was hiding in a tree that was near Sasuke's house, As usual. Usually she didn't see anything, just the interior or if she was really lucky, him putting on his shirt. This time though, she got really lucky. "Ahh, Sasuke-kun is naked! Kyaaa 3," she drooled. Sasuke didn't hear one word. And he didn't see her. It must be her lucky day. Her __Very__ lucky day. He wasn't really naked; he had a towel around his waist. But, he didn't look like he just came out of the shower. He went over to his dresser. He put in a CD. Paris Hilton started playing. "What?" Sakura thought eyes widening. Sasuke must have a very bad taste in music. She hoped that he would frown in disgust and take out the CD, thinking that he got the wrong CD. Instead, he whipped out a hairbrush and started to sing along to the song. Sakura nearly fell off the branch. Sakura made a promise on that day: NEVER, will she crush on someone who likes Paris Hilton. And a have a life-sized Naruto cutout (he started to dance with it), and wears an orange thong (under the towel.) NEVER AGAIN._

_End Flashback_

I shivered at the memory. God, he likes Paris HILTON… even INO was better than that bitch (Paris) I mean at least Ino could actually sing…

"Hn. me and Naruto will search around, the thief hasn't gotten to far I'd bet."

Huh?

"Sakura stay here with Kakashi-sensei and console him or whatever while me and Naruto look for the book thief.

…

Did Sasuke just…

No way.

He's helping Kakashi!!!

And Sasuke said that Kakashi's just a lazy pervert!! Which he's not.

"Sakura?"

"Wha-?" They were gone. And I was left all alone.

With my teacher.

Which I had a crush on.

Oh god, Sasuke you're such a **bastard**.

Silence.

Very awkward silence.

"Sakura?"

"…Yeah?"

"I'm sorry what I'm about to do," said my sensei.

Wha-?

Suddenly he pounced on me, pulled back his mask, and started to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. Shocked, I kissed back, not minding this one bit. He pulled back after a long, steamy kiss.

"Sakura I'm so sorry-"

"Don't"

"Wha-?"

"I love you."

There I said it. Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes. Had I said the wrong thing? I usually do. I shifted uncomfortably, blushing and not meeting his gaze. I didn't see his smile. He gently kissed me, which I was surprised and didn't react.

"I love you too." Then he deepened the kiss, making it into a make-out. I did responded, mind you. There was one thought in my mind as he attacked my bare breast with his mouth:

Oh god, Sasuke you're such an **angel**… 

Sasuke &Naruto's P.O.V.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you say that me and you would look for the thief? We don't know who it is."

"Dobe, who would steal about 500 books that are about porn?"

"…Sai?"

"Sigh. I give you a hint: bookworm."

"…No way."

"Could be."

"So are we-?"

"No. We do it tomorrow, after I pound you into the bed and every other surface in the house."

"EHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?"

Next Day 

Sasuke found Sakura standing outside his front door.

"Sakura? Why are YOU doing here?" he asked confused.

Sakura immediately reassured him.

"Sasuke, I'm not here to ask you out on a date. I stopped doing that when I found out that you liked Paris Hilton's songs," she stated flatly. "I just wanted you to give the thief this. And DON"T open it, or else I'll show everyone the video I have of you singing along to Paris Hilton and Dancing with a life-sized Naruto cutout while wearing an orange thong."

"I burned the Naruto cutout after I got the real thing," he muttered. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this.

"Whatever, just give it to the thief okay? I have to get going. I'm moving." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"To where?"

"To Kakashi's house. He needs some protection. You know his belongings? A assassin might of heard that Kakashi's house was robbed and would try to kill him. We don't want that now do we?" She said. And she was gone.

'_Kaka-? No, it couldn't be.'_ Then Sasuke remembered that she had a hicky on her neck. _'Or it could be.'_

"Sasuke Who was that?"

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

"C'mon dobe, we have to go."

"Wh-oh, you mean to the thief?"

"Duh, dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!"

_-InNeopiaakaNeopets-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Girly boy."

"Oh. _**You**_ two."

"Yep."

"What do you want?"

"She went on a book spree."

"Who? What?"

"Kakashi's Icha Icha paradise books are missing; every single one of them."

"…"

"Ya know, you're face could freeze like that."

"…I can't believe her."

"We just want to make sure. For all we know, it could not been her."

"Riiiight. And I'm an alien that is trying to take over the world."

"You are?"

"…"

"…"

WHAM!

"Itai! That hurt!"

"Sorry druggie."

"I AIN"T A DRUGGIE GIRLY-BOY!"

"Hn. Naruto shut up and Syaoran, can you give her this?" Sasuke handed him an envelope that said: To the Thief, in fancy writing."

"…Sure."

_-Inaroominsidetheneohome-_

"Alright purple-" Syaoran suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence. Right there, on the bed, was a girl with a pile of books next to her. Now, this was normal, except these where bright orange and had a Red slash-circle in the middle of them. The girl was holding one of them.

"…I can explain!"

"God Z…whatever, you have a message. It's from Sasuke and Naruto," he said as he tossed the envelope onto the bed and went out of the room. Z crawled over and opened the envelope up. Inside, there was a letter that said:

_To the Thief:_

_You may not know me, but I would like to thank you for stealing Kakashi's books. Please keep them as long as you like, or possibly, forever. Again, THANK YOU for stealing the books. You are the greatest._

_Sakura Haruno. _

Z raised an eyebrow. _'Well…guess my thieving caused everyone to be happy.'_ She grinned. "HEY SYAORAN!"

"WHAT?"

"GET YOUR COAT ON AND CALL SAKURA (1); WE'RE GOING OUT TO EAT!!

"WHY?"

"CAUSE," she grinned as she stated: "IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE A THEFT!"

(1) Sakura Kinomoto from CardCaptor Sakura.


End file.
